Electric joints are widely used in electric systems such as modules, sensors and switches. In electric vehicles (EV), high-voltage (HV) battery packs include a number of battery modules. Each battery module is assembled from a series of battery cells which are mechanically integrated and electrically interconnected via joints between battery cell terminals and interconnector busbars.
It is desirable to verify and validate the electric joints in order to ensure functionality and durability. Therefore, testing methods are desirable for correlating the joints' integrity to their functionality and durability. In addition, Pass/Fail criteria are also desirable for determining the acceptance of the electric joints.